The present invention relates to means for cleaning foreign matter from the beam path of automobile headlights and, more particularly, to systems of this type wherein the headlamps are encircled by transparent elements movable relative thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,307 discloses generally an automobile headlight cleaning system wherein a tubular, transparent member encircles the lamp, whereby the beam is directed through the transparent member, the forwardly directed external surface of which is exposed to any foreign matter in its path. That is, the headlamp lenses are shielded from snow, rain, mud, insects, etc., by the encircling transparent member about the headlamp and for simultaneously rotating one or more brushes in contact with the external surface of the member in a position out of the path of the beam. Means may also be provided for directing a cleaning liquid upon the external surface which is thus cleaned as it rotates about the headlamp.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a headlight cleaning system of the above described type wherein improved light transmission through the transparent member is achieved.
Another object is to provide a headlight cleaning system wherein the headlamps are encircled by a rotatable transparent member and the mounting means facilitate fast and simple adjustment of the lamp beams.
Still another object is to provide headlamp cleaning apparatus constructed and arranged for reversible mounting on either side of the automobile.
In a more general sense, the object is to provide a novel and improved automobile headlight cleaning system.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.